


Diary Of A Secretly Depressed Vampkid

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Hey, I'm Mike Makowski and this is my diary.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Mike "Vampir" Makowski, Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Pete Thelman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, the name is Mike McKowsky and this is my diary.

Whelp, that's actually a lie. My name isn't Mike McKowsky--my real name is Mikhail Ionescu. But, Mike McKowsky just sounds better.

I'm currently twelve and I go to South Park Elementary. My birthday is October 31.

My clique is the vampkids.... They talk about Twilight all the time; I can't stand it.

Yes, I know what you're thinking... a vampkid dislikes Twilight...?

If you said that, you'd be wrong.

I don't dislike Twilight...I FUCKING HATE IT!

JUST BECAUSE I LIKE VAMPIRES DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE TWILIGHT!

That's what sets me apart from all of the other vampkids.

I can't just go off with one of the other cliques.

The normal kids are assholes.  
Emos are douches.  
Scene is okay.  
The goth kids suck ass. I hate them. Well except that kid Pete. He's cool I guess.

But, that all I have to say for now.

This is Mike McKowsky signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

I lied.   
Not all normal kids are assholes.

There's this kid named Kyle Broflovski.

I think he's cool.

Matter of fact, we actually have each others numbers.

So one time, I was hanging out with Kyle at his house and he said, "what if we kissed?"

I said, "sure." Did I tell you that I'm GAY AS FUCK?

So we kissed and then he dad walked in and kicked me out of the house.

Kyle & I aren't aloud to hang out, but on rare occasions, we still hang out.

I have a confession though...I have a crush.

He's younger than me...by one year to be exact.

It's Pete Thelman. 

HE'S SO DAMN HOT!

But, it would never work out since I'm a vampkid and he's goth.


End file.
